The Birthday Mission
by OhayoHimawari
Summary: Both generations of Team 7 want to celebrate Kakashi's birthday. The next generation of Team 7 employ teamwork to find the perfect gift for the Rokudaime, and create a special occasion for them all to share.


**A/N: This story was my response to the following anonymous request on Tumblr:**

 _ **"Any fanfic where team 7 celebrates old man kakashi's birthday with his next gen grand kids? And maybe guy and iruka and yamato too? Pretty please?"**_

 **I do not own these characters; I had a wonderful time exploring them.**

It was a rare occasion that both generations of Team 7 were all in Konoha at the same time. It was the first time that they were all present on September 15th.

"We really ought to do something special to mark the occasion tomorrow, don't you think Sasuke?" Sakura was the first to remember the importance of the day, as would be expected of someone as clever and considerate as she was.

"Hmm," came Sasuke's reply and Sakura knew he agreed by how quickly the monosyllable had been issued.

"What's special about September 15th?" The eyes Sarada had inherited from her father darted between her parents.

"It's Kakashi sen-I mean," Sakura caught herself before she finished the informal title of her former teacher, in favor of the formal title she ought to use in front of her daughter. "It's Lord Sixth's birthday."

"If he finds out there'll be a fuss, he'll make himself scarce," Sasuke muttered between sips of his morning coffee. "And if he decides he doesn't want to be found,"

"No one will be able to find him," Sakura finished her husband's sentence.

"Why wouldn't he want to celebrate his birthday?" Sarada was still young enough to view birthdays only as exciting occasions and couldn't understand why anyone would avoid having their special day recognized.

"As long as I've known him, Lord Sixth hates being the center of attention," Sakura helped herself to the fruit she served as part of her family's breakfast.

"Then why did he become Hokage?" Sarada hopped off her chair to take her dishes to the sink, pausing when her father answered her question.

"I think he saw it as his duty, and no one could ever accuse Kakashi of not doing his duty."

"That's for sure," Sarada's mother agreed. "He's always been reliable, always there for us. I wish he wouldn't become so uncomfortable when we want to show him that we appreciate him."

"Well, what kind of stuff does he do for fun?" Sarada was still surprised at the previous Hokage's reasons for accepting the position.

"He has many hobbies," Sasuke smirked at his wife.

Sakura laughed at the memory of the first time they met Kakashi, chiming in with "and he always did have his nose stuck in a book."

Confused by her parents' amusement, Sarada deadpanned "so he likes to read…what else does he like?"

Sasuke's subdued smile was still in place when he turned to his daughter and said, "peace."

"Oh yes," Sakura agreed, her laughter dying down. "He's earned the right to enjoy it, too."

"Hmm," Sakura and Sasuke watched as an idea sparked in the eyes of Konoha's youngest Uchiha. But instead of elaborating, Sarada saw the time and, after setting her dishes in the sink, headed for the door. "I'll see you later Mom!" then she remembered to add, "and you too Dad!"

"Konohamaru-sensei, I have a mission for our team."

The jounin leader had become accustomed to the no-nonsense nature of his only female student. "What did you have in mind, Sarada?"

"Tomorrow is Lord Sixth's birthday and-" she was interrupted by the boisterous, blond son of an equally boisterous, blond Hokage.

"Oh yeah! Mom and Dad were talking about that this morning. They want to throw a party for old man Kakashi."

"According to my Mom and Dad, the last thing he'd want is a party," Sarada crossed her arms over her chest as she scoffed.

Mitsuki joined in his teammates' conversation, "I have to agree with Sarada, Boruto. According to my parent, Lord Sixth has always been a private and serious sort of person, even when he was a boy."

"Just how old is your parent if they knew old man Kakashi when he was a boy?" Boruto asked.

Mitsuki could only offer one of his gentle smiles as he shrugged his shoulders.

Konohamaru took advantage of the break in the conversation to get to the heart of the matter, "what's that got to do with a mission for Team 7, Sarada?"

"I have an idea for a gift that I think Lord Sixth might enjoy, but first we'd have to talk to Principal Umino."

"Thank you for seeing us right away, Iruka-sensei." The second generation of Team 7 had made their way through the dust of the ongoing construction on Konoha's Ninja Academy to arrive at the principal's office.

"I'm always happy to see you Konohamaru; what did you want to discuss?" Iruka's eyes drifted to the students of his student, and he smiled warmly at them.

"It was my genin that wanted this meeting, actually. Go ahead Sarada," the jounin sensei stepped aside so she could approach Iruka's desk.

"Principal Umino, has the school library been rebuilt?"

"Yes, it has, and actually," Iruka folded his hands and rested his chin upon them "we had the opportunity to expand it. It's quite an asset to the Academy now."

"Have you considered dedicating it to someone?"

"Sarada! That's a wonderful idea!" Konohamaru quickly caught on to the Uchiha heir's scheme.

"What's a wonderful idea?" Iruka lifted his chin and his eyebrows as he settled back into his chair.

"To dedicate the new school library to Lord Sixth, in honor of his birthday tomorrow." Sarada released the idea that she'd been brewing since breakfast that morning.

"We'd have to get Lord Seventh's approval, which shouldn't be a problem, but the tough part will be getting in to see him to ask," Iruka's forehead creased while he considered what strings he could pull to get a meeting with the Hokage that afternoon. His brows furrowed further when he realized the next hurdle. "Then there's the matter of convincing Lord Sixth to be here tomorrow, which could prove more difficult than usual," he sighed.

Lacing his fingers together, Iruka rested his hands on his desk in front of him. "I had asked Kakashi to come and speak to the students tomorrow, but you know how he is. Always so modest, too modest, really."

"Yeah, old man Kakashi never wants to talk about any of the cool things he's done," Boruto sulked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Shaking off his discouragement, he focused on what he could do to help. "Since the chunin exams, Dad always comes home for dinner, even if he has to go back to work afterward. You can leave getting the Hokage's approval to me," he winked. "What else should we do to get ready?"

"We should make a sign, or plaque to display the dedication," Sarada brought her hand up to her chin in contemplation.

"If Yamato were here, it could be done in no time," Konohamaru let his eyes wander to the window, wondering if he'd have the time to make it to the ANBU agent's stakeout and back by the next morning.

"I know how to get Yamato to the village quickly," Mitsuki's calm voice cut through everyone's silent planning.

Konohamaru and Iruka shared a knowing, worried glance before each turned their attention to Mituski's still-smiling face. Deciding there are some details that ninja don't need to know, they trusted that bit to the synthetic immigrant to accomplish.

"So, all that's left is to convince Lord Sixth to be here tomorrow afternoon," Iruka unlaced his hands so he could drum his fingers as he thought aloud. "I'm afraid he'll do his best to keep his distance from me."

"He'll probably hide from our parents as well, if he thinks they might try to rope him into a party," Boruto pouted.

"And if he decides he doesn't want to be found, no one will be able to find him," Sarada echoed the words her parents spoke that morning.

"Well, there is one man that Lord Sixth couldn't avoid no matter how hard he tries," Konohamaru laughed.

"Gai-sensei!" Three pairs of legs came to a sliding stop in front of one pair of legs that were suspended in the air. Konoha's Blue Beast paused after who knew how many hundreds of laps he'd completed on his hands. He craned his neck at an awkward angle to see the next generation of Team 7.

Boruto bent over so he could address the taijutsu master's eyes, "can we talk to you about old man Kakashi?"

Gai sprang up from the ground to land perfectly on one leg, "what's this about Kakashi?"

Boruto straightened as well, "it's about his birthday tomorrow."

"You kids, you wonderful kids," Gai burst into tears. "To think, my eternal rival has made such an impression on the youth of Konoha!"

Sarada and Boruto reacted as most Hidden Leaf inhabitants did when Maito started on one of his crying jags, but Mitsuki only continued to smile as he said, "we want you to tell him we wish to celebrate it with him."

"Mitsuki!" Boruto hissed, afraid that all their planning would be for nothing, now that the Birthday Boy would be sure to go into hiding.

"Wait, Boruto-this could work," Sarada straightened her glasses and addressed the emotional jounin directly. "Yes, tell Lord Sixth that we want to have a party for him. But please Gai-sensei," she waited while Gai ran his sleeve under his nose as he gave her his full attention, "don't tell him until tomorrow morning. And then, please, don't let him out of your sight."

True to his word, Gai found Kakashi late the next morning. "My splendid rival! I challenge you."

Kakashi knew arguing would be pointless, and if Gai was too preoccupied with thoughts of a crazy challenge, then perhaps he'd forgotten it was the last Hatake's birthday. Choosing it as the lesser of two evils, Kakashi accepted it. "What will it be this time?"

"A race to your birthday party," Gai smiled, the sun glinting off his teeth.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm afraid I'm busy this afternoon. You see," Kakashi was thankful to have a reliable excuse, even if he had already turned it down. "Iruka asked me to come and speak to the students at the Ninja Academy today."

Gai was a little unsure if he'd played his part correctly, but he had a promise to keep regardless. "I'll come with you; we mustn't keep their hungry young minds waiting!" For extra insurance, he added, "would you like to push me, or should we hop on one leg all the way there?"

The additional creases around the eyes of Gai's lifelong friend became more pronounced when Kakashi winced. "I'll push you if that's alright. It is my birthday, after all."

On the afternoon of that September 15th, all the members of both generations of Team 7 stood against the back wall of the new library in Konoha's Ninja Academy. Kakashi had been suspicious when Iruka didn't seem put out at his unexpected arrival, but the smiling faces of his students and their children made him downright nervous. However, the moment the academy students had settled on the floor between himself and the conspirators, it was all forgotten when he launched himself into the one topic he could never tire from speaking on.

Not even Yamato's attendance was enough to distract Kakashi from extolling the importance of teamwork. It was only after the silver-haired prodigy of Konoha had finished his lesson that the wood style user and Seventh Hokage moved aside. On the wall behind them was a wooden panel carved with the words "Kakashi Hatake Ninja Academy Library." No one that knew the Sixth Hokage well could miss the visible smile through the mask he still wore.

"It was the kids that did this, y'know," Naruto shook his former sensei's hand. "They thought that a peaceful place to read would be the best birthday gift for you, and they worked together to make it happen."

Kakashi slouched his way through the choruses of "Happy Birthday" with his various titles scattered amongst them: Senpai, Sensei, Rival, and Lord Sixth.

Leaving the merrymakers to continue the party without him, Kakashi slipped between the aisles of his birthday present. Nearly at the door, a familiar cover caught his eye. He pulled the book from the shelf to confirm the title, How a Shinobi Should Die. Glancing to make sure it was the only copy, he discreetly hid it in his pocket to dispose of later, content to know that there was no longer any need to have such a book in his life, or his library.

 **The End**


End file.
